CSI:NY The Musical!
by streakie257
Summary: It’s a parody! So forget canon attitudes, actual events, and rational thoughts. Show tunes, no matter who you are apply to your life. DL fluff with the rest of the cast.
1. That Face

CSI: NY – The Musical!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Not my show, not my songs….

**Summary:** The urge to merge can rob us of our sencses. The need to breed can make a man a drone. We must be on alert with our defenses. For every skirt will test testosterone.

**AN:** I'm the world's largest theatre freak; from tech to center stage I love it all. These are just some of my favorite songs from some of my favorite shows. Don't worry if you don't understand them, the normal person shouldn't have the musical addiction I have. A huge thank you to my beta Katherine Loving for editing this without much of a clue as to the shows the songs are from. She's the best. Anyway on with the show…

* * *

**Chapter One - That Face**

* * *

The hall outside the lab was dark, inside the lab light shown bright, crisp, and hard. The funny thing about glass in situations like this is, instead of looking through it like a window, you look at it like a mirror. All you can see is what's behind you. Danny knew that little tidbit but had forgotten it until it was too late. He looked up from his microscope and his eyes rested on the reflection of his partner, Lindsay Monroe. Her mere reflection made him stop. Danny chided himself for the heart palpitations and dove back into his work. She was… so many things, but above them all she was off limits. He had to remember that.

_The urge to merge can rob us of our senses. The need to breed can make a man a drone. We must be on alert with our defenses. For every skirt will test testosterone. _He reminded himself. He had a history of chasing skirts, but never in the lab. Of course the women he found in the skirts were nothing like Lindsay. No one was like Miss Monroe. That was the major problem. There was no one like Montana.

_So knowing this I severed all connection with any creature sporting silk or lace. I was firmly headed in the right direction. When suddenly I stumbled on that face _His second round of thoughts started out as a reasoning for his player ways, and ended in thoughts on why he wanted to settle down. He was never a family man until he met Montana, now in his free hours he was sneaking peaks at baby names. A far cry because they'd never even shared a coffee outside of work. He returned focus to his work.

_That face, that face, that dangerous face. I mustn't be unwise, Those lips, that nose, those eyes, Could lead to my demise That face, that face That marvelous face I never should begin Those cheeks, that neck, that chin Will surely do me in. _His brain was on a roll, her finer points ran through his mind as loud and obvious as a fully decked out Broadway production, and his mind's eye brought her picture to him in such detail he could see nothing else. Wearily he checked his watch, in five minutes his third shift would end; he could make a case for going home where he could sleep. Her face would still haunt him, but in his apartment he couldn't do anything stupid.

"Montana," he says, using her nickname as the single safety net around his heart, if that goes he's fallen. "It's been three straight shifts; I'm going to call it for the day. See you 'morrow."

"Mm hum, care to run that information by me again, correctly this time?" she asks not looking up from the shirt she's processing.

"Alright, Miss Monroe, I will be leaving for the night, if that appeases you oh wonderful one." Danny replied, smart ass for her amusement.

"Better. See you later." She says still not losing her focus on her job. Some times her undivided attention to her job worried him. There were times when he could swear she was channeling Mac Taylor. 'Course it was cute on her, he wondered if she threw herself into everything with the same attention that she gave her job. If she would give him that kind of focus.

_I must be smart And hide my heart If she's within a mile If I don't duck I'm out of luck She'd kill me with her smile. _Kill him with her smile, if she hadn't already. Sid and Marty would have fun at his autopsy. 'Yes, how did he die?' 'Heart problem, it was already weak from love then she smiled, totally did him in.'

Danny spun his pad lock not thinking about or even really seeing the numbers go by. He was a case; he should be on something, or seeing somebody with a shrink's degree. This was a feeling so alien to him that Farsi was his mother tongue.

_That face, that face That fabulous face It's clear I must beware I'm certain if I fall in love I'm lost without a trace But it's worth it... For that face._ Danny grabbed his coat and stared at his locker for a moment trying to shake her face from his mind.

Back in the lab Lindsay was breathing easier, the article of clothing in front of her had to be the best processed thing on the planet. She had gone over it more times than necessary just so she wouldn't look up at see him. She needed to go to a twelve step for addiction to Danny Messer, there surely had to be one. By his reputation there were a lot of women he'd done his magic on. She cracked her back, but with her eyes closed she could still see him. It happened now every time her lashes drifted together. Even when she blinked there was a flash of the native New Yorker. Insanity was putting it lightly. And yet she knew all of this and closed her eyes.

_That face, that face that lovable face, it melts my western heart. _

Danny closed the metal door of his thin home away from home. Resting against it he needed incentive to leave the building. He was pulled to her like the moon and the waves.

_I'm certain if I fall in love I'm lost without a trace... _

If life was truly but a stage this would be the shot where you saw them both, they had the same swoon body position and the same thought. Thought and body was the same, despite all the aggravation, over time, and trickery of the subconscious…

_It's worth it for... That face._


	2. The More You Love Someone

CSI: NY – The Musical!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Second verse same as the first.

**Summary:** The more you love someone the more you want to kill them.

**AN:** The first show was The Producers. The second is Avenue Q. Both are amazing and should be picked up. If this chapter seems a little choppy to you, it's because of the song, Christmas Eve (the one in Avenue Q who sings this) has a strong Japanese accent…

* * *

**Chapter Two - The More You Love Someone **

* * *

"DANNY MESSER!" The Montanan accent hurled the name in anger as the bearer hurried down the hall with a giddy laughter. Stella Bonasera sighed and shook her head, some times she wished her co workers would just do it and get back to work. The constant pulling of pigtails was getting nothing done. She rounded the corner to the break room where the weary Montanan had flopped in a chair. Stella smiled at the woman and perched on the table so that she could aid in the venting, thus speeding up the work process in the long run.

"Why can't people get along and love each other, Stella?" she asked. Lindsay Monroe was a sweetie, some times a little too much so. Stella laughed softly.

"You think getting along is the same as loving? Sometimes love is right where you hate the most, Lindsay Monroe." This was all about Danny, Stella knew it. Now was the time to give this girl a little push.

"Huh?"

"The more you love someone, the more you want to kill 'em. The more you love someone, the more he can make you cry. Though you are trying, to make peace with them and loving, that's why you love so strong you like to make him die!" Stella pronounced, she was on a roll. Lindsay just looked at her.

"The more you love someone, the more he makes you crazy. The more you love someone, the more you wishing him dead! Sometime you look at him and only see fat and lazy, and wanting baseball bat for hitting him on his head!" Yep, just like Pringles, once she popped she couldn't stop. Stella had sprung to her feet and by the last word; the phrasing was laced with melody. Life was really a stage, and the crime lab was presenting a musical.

"Love." Stella said Lindsay stood as well, harmonizing despite herself.

"Love."

"And hate."

"And hate." The kid was good.

"They like two brothers," Stella continued.

"Brothers."

"Who go on a date."

"Who… what?" the face of confusion masked Lindsay, Stella didn't notice. There was a reason why she was the lead in all those high school plays.

"Where one of them goes, other one follows. You inviting love, he also bringing sorrows."

"Ah, yes." Lindsay said, the connection was flimsy.

"The more you love someone, the more you want to kill 'em. Loving and killing fit like hand in glove!" Crescendo.

"Hand in glove!" Let's just hope Mac didn't hear that statement…

"So if there someone you are wanting so to kill 'em. You go and find him. And you get him. And you no kill him. 'Cause chances good…" Stella brought her arms up in a jazzy Y before bringing them down left wrapping around Lindsay's shoulders. They brought their heads together and finished their statement.

"He is your love." The note held in the air for a few precious beats. Then,

"So does that answer your question?" Stella asked still hugging the younger woman.

"I guess so. Which way did he go?"


	3. Schadenfreude

CSI: NY – The Musical!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the insanity is mine.

**Summary:** Schadenfreude, making me glad that I'm not you.

**AN:** Another Avenue Q. It's like the real life Sesame Street. Oh yeah, ignore all the angst from the end of the second season for right now.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Schadenfreude**

* * *

Danny Messer set across from a very familiar face as he stirred his coffee. He always came to her when he needed his head screwed on straight. Now was definitely a time he was in need of a screw… and a pity party. The face on the other side of the table had its full lips turned up at the corners in a very Cheshire smile.

"Right now you are down and out and feeling really crappy…" Those lips could produce some of the most obvious commentary.

"I'll say."

"And when I see how sad you are it sort of makes me... Happy!" Danny looked at his coffee house therapist.

"Happy!"

"Sorry, Danny, human nature- Nothing I can do! It's... Schadenfreude! Making me feel glad that I'm not you." She said it with such a smile.

"Well that's not very nice, Aid!" He comes to her for counsel about his little Montanan addiction and he gets laughed at.

"I didn't say it was nice! But everyboy does it!" Danny Messer was certain that if he was giving Aiden advice he wouldn't sit and laugh at her… unless of course she truly deserved it. He would never succumb to that shad – whatever. Aiden seemed to read his mind. Nodding to a waitress she asked,

"D'ja ever clap when a waitress falls and drops a tray of glasses?" Danny looked at her but had to be honest. Dipping his head he replied in the affirmative.

"Yeah…"

"And ain't it fun to watch figure skaters falling on their asses?" That he could proudly agree with,

"Sure."

"And don'tcha feel all warm and cozy, watching people out in the rain!"

"You bet." Where was Miss Burn leading him, he was in the dark for a second before the bulb was turned on.

"That's…"

"Schadenfreude!" They said together, he always loved doing that with her. It wasn't nearly as awkward as when he finishes Lindsay's thoughts. Lindsay, the woman who drove him to call Aiden at three in the morning for emergency council. He needed time to avoid the thoughts of her, she was forever in his mind, at work, at play, when he ate and when he slept. Any time he could not pine was nice.

"People taking pleasure in your pain." The look on Aiden's face was priceless as the woman she was.

"Oh, Schadenfreude, huh? What's that, some kinda Nazi word?" Danny asked.

"Yup! It's German for "happiness at the misfortune of others!" Aiden was like a dictionary for random information.

""Happiness at the misfortune of others." That is German!" Both laughed. Schadenfreude was kind of fun. "Watching a vegetarian being told she just ate chicken." Danny offered.

"Or watching a frat boy realize just what he put his dick in!" Aiden offered up as not to be beat. Danny couldn't touch some things out of principle but continued the Shad' fest.

"Being on the elevator when somebody shouts "Hold the door!"

"No!" They both said in unison again. "Schadenfreude" Danny can't help the hyena like laughter from spilling into the late night café. He loved the insanity that was Aiden and Him.

""Fuck you lady, that's what stairs are for!" She always had such a way with words.

"Ooh, how about... Straight-A students getting Bs?"

"Exes getting STDs."

"Waking doormen from their naps."

"Watching tourists reading maps."

"Football players getting talked."

"CEOs getting shackled."

Watching actors never reach…" Danny began; he knew that this particular delight was what Aiden lived for when it came to Hollywood.

"The ending of their Oscar speech." Danny remembered every time he had called Aiden for advice, and he knew she never really gave him anything. But whenever they got together he couldn't stop smiling. She was his best friend, the one person that was there solely for him and his funny bone. She never asked anything of him other than a laugh and the occasional cup of coffee. And with his heart in a spin over Lindsay he needed something totally random or he'd never stay alive.

"The world needs people like you and me who've been knocked around by fate.  
'Cause when people see us, they don't want to be us, and that makes them feel great." She was suddenly very somber.

"Sure. We provide a vital service to society." He agreed.

"You and me." She said; punch drunkenness from the hour taking over her sobriety. "Making the world a better place to be." She raised her glass.

"S – C – H – A – D – E – N – F – R – E – U – D – E!" he said clinking his mug to hers. She finished her dark roast and regarded him with another look.

"Danny, all humor aside, I am happy that you're sitting here in this state. I'm happy that we're still friends, and that we still can have fun. But I'm really happy about how you're acting; I've never seen you this way. You're in love." You're – in – love. Three words. Aiden hit the nail on the head. She always had a way of saying things. Danny paid for the coffee and before she turned the corner to go to her building she gave Danny her final verdict.

"I'm expecting a shout out in the wedding toast."


	4. I'm All Alone

CSI: NY – The Musical!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Unless it takes your computer not only an eternity, but an alternate universe to change pages, my possession of the CSI: NY rights will not change. Not mine.

**Summary:** He's all alone, all by himself, there is no one here beside him, he's all alone. Apart from us, no one to comfort him or guide him…

**AN:** Okay, now it's angst time, Louie's out of the picture, Aiden is resting in peace (bless her), and Flack's laid up. This song is from Spamalot, and it totally reminds me of Danny… sometimes. The stereotype of Danny is a guy who pushes everyone away no matter who or what is with him. This is just an extreme example…

* * *

**Chapter Four - I'm All Alone**

* * *

Louie; Coma. Aiden; Six feet under. Flack; Hospital. Danny Messer mentally checked off everyone he could talk to. He had no one, such a vicious circle – the people he got council from were the ones making him seek it. He sat in the empty break room feeling like he was the last thing on the planet. Not even the cockroaches, Keith Richards, or Aerosmith was left. He heaved a heavy sigh,

"I'm all alone, all by myself. There is no one here beside me; I'm all alone quite, all alone." He said to himself breathily. "No one to comfort me or guide me, why is there no one here with me on the long and winding road to lift my heavy load. If there were someone here with me how happy I would be; but I'm alone, quite all alone, all by myself I'm all alone." Someone to help him, like Aiden – he remembered bitterly the last time he sought her council, he had promised her a wedding invitation and let her down on several levels. If Flack were conscious he would've said that it wasn't so, but he was in the hospital, so was Louie – so it wasn't like he could get drunk as a way out.

"I'm all alone." His words made Lindsay Monroe pause outside the door instead of head for home. Her heart broke for him, she could understand sorrow, and what it did when you bottled it up, taking a breath she crossed the room and stood in front of him saying,

"He's all alone."

"All by myself." He continued not looking at her.

"Except for me." Lindsay corrected him, crouching down in front of him.

"I cannot face tomorrow." Danny said.

"He cannot face it…" she said trying to meet his eyes.

"I'm all alone." The blue pools were closed but leaking, with her thumb she wiped away the trail of crystal.

"Though I am here." She said softly.

"So all alone."

"So very near."

"No one to share my sorrow…" He was determined to be alone, despite the fact a very willing ear and shoulder were within arms reach. Lindsay looked at her hands, the calluses were more aware of her than he was.

"You know it seems quite clear to me because I'm working class, I am just the horse's ass. He sells me down the river, so what am I, chopped liver?"

"But I'm alone." He was really not listening, Lindsay felt herself losing her meticulous control.

"Oh no you're not!"

"So all alone."

"I'm here you twat!" She really wanted to hit him.

"All by myself I'm all alone." Lindsay heaved a frustrated groan. Her emission was a call drawing Mac, Stella, and Hawkes to her side.

"He's all alone." The said joining Lindsay at his side.

"I'm all alone." Danny said, Lindsay got up from her crouch and joined the semi – circle of her peers as they looked upon the broken man before them.

"All by himself."

"All by myself."

"There is no one here beside him, He's all alone." The CSIs observed together.

"So all alone." Danny continued in utter self pity.

"Apart from us," The team said loudly looking at one another. Nothing fazed him and eventually they gave up; can't beat 'em, join 'em. "No one to comfort him or guide him."

"Each one of us is all alone. So what are we to do in order to get through - we must be lonely side by side, it's a perfect way to hide."

"We're all alone." Mac, Stella, Sheldon, and Lindsay agreed, to every man his own delusion.

"We're all alone." He was really serious.

"Yes all alone."

"So all alone, each by ourselves we're all alone." Danny finished in such a state of despair that the team couldn't take it. They left him to his pity party with nothing but a note telling him that they were all alone together at a bar.


	5. Look Over There

CSI: NY – The Musical!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

**Summary:** So count all the loves who will love you from now 'til the end of your life. And when you have added the loves who have loved you before, look over there. Somebody cares that much.

**AN:** La Cage Aux Folles. Love that show, a lot of the songs made me think of real life applications. This is as real as I get (sad but true.)

* * *

**Chapter Five - Look Over There**

* * *

It was about a week since Danny had crashed into the sea of lonely self pity. It was about three days since he got over that. Now he was back to some of his old problems, one of them Lindsay. No matter how hopeful he felt doubt always shot him down. She could propose to him right now and he would still doubt he was worth her.

Mac Taylor was very aware of this. Danny was like a son to him, and like every good father, when the son was unhappy so was he. And Mac was getting sick of being in the same emotional abyss as Danny; he was going to put an end to it. If he had to buy the ring himself he would…

"Danny, can I grab a word?" Mac asked screwing his courage to a sticking point, it was now or never. Mac drew the younger man into a quite corner to address him.

"What's on yer mind?" Danny asked.

"You actually, and your relationships – have you seen anyone in a while?" It didn't take Mac long to realize Stella was better at this than he.

"I see people everyday Mac, there are how many people in this city?" The Stanton Island boy was on the defensive.

"Danny, don't misunderstand me. I see the way you look at her…" there was rose spreading across his cheeks.

"Aw, Mac…" the rose got deeper.

"I'm trained in these things, don't take it too hard." Mac said patting the strong bicep. "I've also seen the way she looks at you… I'll put you both on call for the rest of the night and the morning if you buy her dinner." Mac threw what he could at the boy, just short of giving him the reservations. Danny rubbed his neck and couldn't meet his eyes to anyone or thing but the floor.

"She ain't interested in me Mac…" he said hoarsely, the observation hurt him. "You're seeing what you want, sure I'm in… in… She ain't interested in me."

"Danny, who was there for you with that cigarette?" Mac asked. "Who took you home after the night at the bar and Aiden's toast? Who was the stable one after the bombings – You the uninjured party? I think not." Mac had one ear to the grapevine. Danny had been racked with worry – almost inconsolable after the Lessing bombs, Lindsay had to be the level headed one, gash on the head and all.

"Mac, it ain't like that…" Danny began, he was as stubborn as a mule. Mac took a deep breath.

"Danny, how often is someone concerned with the tiniest thread of your life? Concerned with whatever you feel and whatever you touch?" Mac asked seriously. Lindsay had been more strong and concerned with Danny than some mothers with their children. Mac looked around the room; Lindsay was nursing a cup of tea and a case file.

"Look over there." Mac nodded to her. "Look over there." Danny followed the gesture and his eyes fell on the Montanan, instantly his expression softened and light and longing was in his eyes.

"Somebody cares that much." Mac said. "So count all the loves who will love you  
from now 'til the end of your life, and when you have added the loves who have loved you before," Mac directed him again to the young woman at the table, and when he spoke he was just as emotional as Danny, "Look over there. Look over there. Somebody loves you more..." Danny didn't look at him; he was focused on the woman at the table.

"I think I would like that call time, Mac, thank you." Danny said, his load lessoned.

"Oh, and Danny…" Mac called to him as Danny began to leave. "I'm expecting a shout out in the wedding toast."


	6. Till Him

CSI: NY – The Musical!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I got the DVDs, the CDs, rhythm, music, my man, who can ask for anything more.

**Summary:** My existence bordered on the tragic always timid, never took a chance, then I felt his magic and my heart began to dance. I was always frightened, fraught with worry... 'Till him.

* * *

**Chapter Six - Till Him**

* * *

"Oh, Mama, don't give me that." Lindsay Monroe sighed and rubbed her face. She was starched out in her apartment in one hand was margarita mix out of the jug, in the other was her handset to her cordless phone. She had been with Danny for the happiest six months of her life, all of that was slowly sinking if her mother kept up what she was doing. Jessica Monroe cared about her daughter, and only wanted the best, of course in Mrs. Monroe's mind the best was a Montanan lad with a nice job. Not a Stanton Island guy from your office. Jessica didn't understand the pull, she was sure that Lindsay's feelings were all for his manly pecks. Yes he had a great body but there was something else.

"Mama, I have everything I've ever dreamed of right now, but I've realized there's something more… this man… this man no one every made me feel like someone  
'till him." Lindsay said there was a pause; she had to figure out how to put her emotion into words that her mother could see time zones away. "Life was really nothing but a glum one 'till him. My existence bordered on the tragic always timid, never took a chance. Then I felt his magic and my heart began to dance. I was always frightened, fraught with worry...'til him. I was going nowhere in a hurry 'til him. He filled up my empty life, filled it to the brim. There could never ever be another one...like him." Lindsay let out a breath and took a drink of her 'Rita mix. Her words struck a cord with her mother and she received a blessing.

"Thank you Mama. But don't worry about me…" she said smiling. "Yes, I'll give you a 'shout out' at the wedding if you do one thing for me. Never, ever, never, ever say 'shout out' in that context again."

Across town Danny was getting reamed by his pool shark friends, his willing domesticity was the topic of ridicule by the primarily single group of guys.

"Lindsay is different. She's just different." Danny said his way with words was eloquent. It didn't get his point across. "Listen… No one ever really knew me 'til her. Everyone was always out to screw me 'til her. Never met I gal I ever trusted, always dealt with shysters in the past, now I'm well adjusted 'cause I've got a girl to last." His proclamation brought snickers from the peanut gallery. "See guys this is my problem. Lindsay would never do this to me. Always playing singles never doubles 'til her. Never had a pal to share my troubles 'til her." He was pretty much booed out of his key English Cut to win the game.

Lindsay did a toast to her framed photo of them; they had been to the Empire state building, doing the touristy thing. He had been the cut out of King Kong she was Anne Darrow1. "He filled up my empty life, filled it to the brim."

Danny bought his gloating, winning friends a second round of beer and wistfully thought of Lindsay. There could never be another one like her.

* * *

1: If they don't do this, they should. 


	7. People Will Say We're In Love

CSI: NY – The Musical!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I got the DVDs, the CDs, rhythm, music, my man, who can ask for anything more.

**Summary: **People will say we're in love.

**AN:** The last chapter was from The Producers. This chapter is brought to you by the musical Oklahoma!

* * *

**Chapter Seven - People Will Say We're In Love**

* * *

_Danny and Lindsay sitting in a tree K – I – S – S – I – N – G. Dantana. M&M._

The lab was papered with different little pictures and sayings about them. Danny and Lindsay looked at each other, they were sure they had been quiet.

"Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours? Why do the neighbors chatter all day, behind their doors?" Danny asked ripping down a heart shaped flyer with their names connected by a plus sign and some x's and o's.

"I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue. Here is the gist, a practical list of "don'ts" for you." Lindsay told him quietly. "Don't throw bouquets at me, don't please my folks too much, don't laugh at my jokes too much. People will say we're in love!" she told him softly her hand brushing his arm.

"Don't sigh and gaze at me, your sighs are so like mine, your eyes mustn't glow like mine. People will say we're in love!" Danny followed up her words; they began to walk still discussing quietly.

"Don't start collecting things; give me my rose and my glove. Sweetheart they're suspecting things. People will say we're in love." Lindsay said twisting his ring on her right finger nervously.

"Don't praise my charm too much, don't look so vain with me, don't stand in the rain with me. People will say we're in love!" Danny opened the door for her and his eyes fell on the window, rain splashed against it as rhythmically as the city without sleep. He remembered the last time it rained and how they danced in Strawberry Fields and splashed in every puddle until they had to warm up in her apartment.

"Don't take my arm too much, don't keep your hand in mine; your hand feels so grand in mine. People will say we're in love!" Lindsay had taken his hand as she spoke her words and he felt the electricity as it grazed her skin, an inch of that creamy flesh would send him for a country mile, he smiled at the fact she liked holding his hand. A lot of the girls of the day thought holding hands was out dated and silly. Danny gave her a little spin and she broke contact.

"Don't dance all night with me till the stars fade from above." He told her she smiled her Montanan smile at him and replied.

"They'll see it's alright with me. People will say we're in love." He wanted to kiss her, but the romance and the job were why they were speaking in the first place.

"People will say we're in love." He said softly to no one in particular. "And they'd be right."


	8. With Lindsay On My Arm

CSI: NY – The Musical!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I got the DVDs, the CDs, rhythm, music, my man, who can ask for anything more.

**Summary:** I'm simply a man who walks on the stars whenever it's Linds on my arm!

**AN:** From La Cage Aux Folles.

* * *

**Chapter Eight - With Lindsay On My Arm**

* * *

Danny Messer stood in his father's study like the ten year old boy he once was and had to fess up to breaking the window playing baseball. Except Danny wasn't ten, he was a grown man of thirty two and wasn't guilty of a high fly ball but falling in love. He didn't want clemency for the window, but a blessing for the woman.

"You're what Daniel?" his father asked him, Dominick Messer was a formable and intimidating man, Danny took a breath before repeating himself.

"I'm in love Papa. I want to get married." Danny said.

"Daniel, for all that book learning you did you're a moron, don't throw your life a way on a girl of the week because she won't let you in her pants without a ring. Your girls come and go like waves."

"Girls have come and gone, Papa. Angelique and Antoinette, or did I prefer Leslie or Hélène?" Danny began, Dominick looked at his son. "It was all a blur, and yet, Papa  
When Lindsay comes running down the street…" Danny sighed and took a seat in the wing back across from his father. "I link my arm in hers, girls have come and gone, girls may come and go, but something very odd occurs, Papa."

"You sound like a fruit Daniel; you break out into song you're out of the family." Such a way with words.

"Papa, you don't get it. I know you give a damn about Ma, you love her. Is it so insane that I have the same emotional capabilities as you?" Danny asked angrily. A ten count later Danny continued. "Life is in perfect order with Linds on my arm. It makes my shoulders broader with Linds on my arm. Even when things won't gel, and the pieces won't fit, I'm suddenly in, I'm suddenly on, I'm suddenly "it"." _Who else can make me feel like I'm handsome and tall? Who else can make me feel I'm on top of it all?_

"I found a combination that works like a charm: I'm simply a man who walks on the stars whenever it's Lindsay on my arm! I want to marry her!" a very wry smile split the eldest Messer's face.

"You've made a perfect case, Daniel, not even a lawyer shark could tear it up. I'll do one better than a blessing…" Dominick got up and walked to the painting hanging behind him, with a few flips and the buzz of a combination the safe opened. Dominick took out a velvet box and closed the safe. He returned to the chair of power he had occupied and set down the box.

"Your Nana gave this to me when she couldn't wear it anymore. I was told to give it to which ever one of my boys needed it. If you're going to marry this Montanan outsider you're going to do it the traditional Messer way." Danny nodded and took the box from the desk. He opened it with the same amount of trepidation found when the bomb squad checks suspicious parcels.

The ring was beyond imagining, there was a carat diamond in the center of immaculate white gold work in an Art Deco Style, Pop Messer had excellent taste.

"Thanks Papa." Danny said pocketing the box and getting up to leave.

"Thank me at the reception; I'm expecting a shout out in the wedding toast."


	9. With You On My Arm

CSI: NY – The Musical!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If it was mine I wouldn't need to have this job. Would you like fries with that?

**Summary:** I'm simply a man who walks on the stars whenever it's you on my arm!

**AN:** Also from La Cage Aux Folles.

* * *

**Chapter Nine - With You On My Arm**

* * *

The night had been possibly the best one she had had ever, at least the best night she'd ever had in New York. Danny had gone to the nines for the evening. He had shown up at her apartment in a very nice, rarely seen suite with a rose in the lapel which he wove into her hair as they took a cab to the restaurant he had reservations for. The restaurant was a hidden Italian restaurant with a wine cellar bigger than the lab she was sure, they had a very expensive bottle of wine, amazing pasta, and the desert was more heavenly than an angel, it practically floated. But the best part of the dinner had to be the company; Lindsay missed her mouth a few times because she couldn't focus on anything but the man across from her. After the meal that would be the last for the year she was sure they decided to walk it off. Danny linked his arm with hers and they headed off down the street in the light of the city that never sleeps.

By the time they reached the charging bull Danny had taken great pride in wrapping his jacket around her shoulders. He stopped by the huge bronze testament to Wall Street optimism. He still had his arm chained with hers as he looked at the bull.

"Get them this big back home?" Danny asked.

"Yep." Lindsay said Danny looked at her with a cocked brow.

"This is 'back home' to me Danny." She said squeezing his arm and smiling. "Now in Montana we get 'em bigger." He ended her quip with a kiss, she was a princess. Danny spoke seriously when they broke apart.

"Life is a celebration with you on my arm." He told her looking deep into her doe eyes, she was sure she was drowning in his baby blues. "Walking's a new sensation with you on my arm. Each time I face a morning that's boring and bland, with you it looks good, with you it looks great, with you it looks grand!" He brushed a lose curl from her face and cupped it there. "Somehow, you've put a permanent star in my eye. Even the dead of winter can feel like July. We start a conflagration that's cause for alarm. We're giving off sparks; we're setting off bells, whenever it's you on my arm." She blushed deeply and had never looked better, he kissed her lightly. "Who else can make me feel like I'm handsome and tall? Who else can make me feel I'm on top of it all? I found a combination that works like a charm" He kissed her again before sinking down to one knee "I'm simply a man who walks on the stars, whenever it's Montana on my arm!" He dug out the box from his father and opened it. "I've found a combination that works like a charm, but it only works with you on my arm. Can I keep you there forever? Will you marry me?" Lindsay felt the world fall out from under her; she didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Oh, Danny! I don't know enough ways to say yes and have it sound as strong as I mean it." She said. He stood carefully and slid the ring onto her finger, it was a little too big but as soon as it would stay he ringed her perfectly in his arms and spun her around. When he set her back down and after he kissed her they stood looking at the bull arm in arm.

"Well Cowboy, are we going to ride of into the sunset on that?" she asked him, he chuckled and kissed her hair.


	10. Prisoners Of Love

CSI: NY – The Musical!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If you don't know that I don't own this stuff then you deserve to believe that I do.

**Summary:** Prisoners of love, blue skies above can't keep our hearts in jail!

**AN:** The last chapter, a rousing company number from The Producers. Thank you for reading this silly little thing.

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Prisoners of Love**

* * *

The Messer – Monroe wedding was an affair fitting for the couple, less politely know as utter chaos. The vows were taken thirty minutes late after the change of a few diapers, a flower girl's dress, and driver of the limonene carrying the bride and her maids. But they were taken and it was perfect.

Danny stood at the high table with a glass of bubbly and the microphone.

"I would like to say I made it here beside this wicked, wild, willful, and wonderful woman all by myself – but I didn't. I made it here by the grace of God, Lindsay, and some very good friends. My friends gave me the best council a guy could get in this city and in return they all only wanted one thing – they were more sure that this day would come than I was, and they requested a wedding toast shout out. I don't want them revoking anything from me, and I'd like to live for the honeymoon so I won't let them down. So here I go some wedding toast shout outs. First is to Mrs. Monroe – uh – Jessica, Mom… anyway, a toast to you for giving me this woman by birth and at the alter, I can't thank you enough for letting me have her, I promise to do my best. The next toast is to my father who is not allowed to use the phrase 'shot out' ever again. For letting me have the family jewels and the ring to ask Lindsay to marry me I raise my glass." Lindsay smiled up at Danny who was receiving a few chuckles and awes from the peanut gallery.

"A shout out to my Boss Mac Taylor for telling me in his own more diplomatic and special way to pull my head out of my ass and turn on the light. But my last shout out is reserved for last because you always save the best for this time. Aiden Burn was the first person to tell me the truth; she hit the nail on the head when she told me I was in love. She was right, she was always right. I've got to give this shout out to her extra loud because she is not here to gloat. Aid, wipe that smirk off yer face." Danny said. There was a moment of silence so that Aiden could hear everything up in heaven. Danny sat back down by Lindsay and gave her a quick kiss before his best man took the floor. There was annoyance at the fact that Danny's words were so much better but eventually the best man's roast got under way.

"If I could have your attention everyone please?" Don Flack asked of the assembled group as he tapped a champagne flute, everyone had had enough in the alcohol department; the toast would put them over. "Since these two lovebirds are in the law enforcement business the team has put together a little something for them, a combination of their amazing talent, and the couple's love and cop status." Danny and Lindsay looked at each other worriedly. Every cop, CSI, Lab tech, and co worker in attendance rose to their feet.

"Ah one, two, three." Flack cried, and Mac made a note on a pitch pipe before they began.

"Gotta sing ... sing! Gotta sing ... sing! Prisoners of love, blue skies above can't keep our hearts in jail!" The entire non singing group shrieked with laughter as New York's finest serenaded the wedded couple. "Prisoners of love, our turtle doves soon coming 'round with bail. Oh, you can lock us up and lose the key. But hearts in love are always free! Prisoners of love blue skies above 'Cause we're still prisoners…" They were atrocious singers, and they were being video taped, but who cared it was a wedding.

"But hearts in love are always free! Prisoners of love blue skies above can't keep our hearts in jail! Prisoners of love, our turtle doves, soon coming 'round with bail. Tote that bale! You can lock us up and lose the key…" Lindsay finished off her champagne flute and joined in, it was a time to let loose.

"But hearts in love are always free!" Danny laughed and took her hand, as the cops brought it home Mr. and Mrs. Messer began the dancing.

"Prisoners of love blue skies above 'Cause we're still prisoners... We're still prisoners... We're still prisoners of love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love!"

* * *

La Fin! 


	11. Random: I Got Life

CSI: NY – The Musical!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All your base belongs to us! Everything else you can keep

**Summary:** I got life! Life! Life! Life! Life!

**AN:** I got the twentieth anniversary edition of HAIR and the book of the musical and at roughly eleven o'clock I whipped this out. It came to me in a rather disturbing vision. But it seems that the greatest characters are always the medical examiners. This is the most worthless chapter yet.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter - I Got Life**

**

* * *

**

Dr. Sid Hammerback looked over the clothing of the John Doe that was brought in by Danny and Stella; he was wearing a tee shirt that read in large block letters 'I GOT LIFE.' Sid couldn't quash the laugh that was evoked from the irony of the statement.

"Not anymore. Hey Marty, come 'ere." Marty Pino was the younger medical examiner and Sid knew that he too would find humor in the situation. Pino took one look at the set up and howled.

"I got life?" the doctor chocked out between breaths, "What kind of slogan is that?"

"Perhaps if he didn't advertise the fact he was still alive people would assume he wasn't because he was so inert?" Sid offered as a weak explanation.

"Probably a college kid - that was my last vegetative state." Marty suggested, composure returning.

"Well the shirt is only telling us past truths so let's get if off of him." Sid said. Once the shirt was removed Pino began to bag it as evidence.

"Hang on a second," Sid stopped him, "What's the back say?" Marty laid the back of the shirt out flat for them to read. In the same block letters that proclaimed 'I GOT LIFE' on the front was on the back; 'I GOT LIFE MOTHER, I GOT LAUGHS SISTER, I GOT FREEDOM BROTHER, I GOT GOOD TIMES MAN. I GOT CRAZY WAYS DAUGHTER; I GOT MILLION – DOLLAR CHARM COUSIN.' Sid was quite for a moment before saying,

"I got headaches and toothaches and bad times too, like you." There was a pause as Sid laid aside his clip board and unhooked his glasses. A beat.

"I got my hair, I got my head, I got my brains, I got my ears," He began to sing and dance around pointing to the anatomy he named in his song. "I got my eyes, I got my nose, I got my mouth, I got my teeth, I got my tongue, I got my chin," Marty slowly backed away from the singing dancing forty something, giving him a look that clearly mirrored his thoughts, the guy was crazy. "I got my neck, I got my tits, I got my heart, I got my soul, I got my back, I got my ass," To hear the man say tits was bad enough in Pinto's world but with the announcement of the fact that Sid Hammerback still had his ass and with his hand poised to smack it Marty could only cower with a covered face and shout over the song,

"For the love of God, NO SID!"

"I got my arms, I got my hands, I got my fingers, Got my legs, I got my feet, I got my toes, I got my liver, Got my blood," Sid kept singing and dancing despite the protests. It was a high energy show, even if it was frightening. "I got my guts, I got my muscles,  
I got life! Life!" He was thankfully in the troughs of his grand finally. "Life! Life! Life!  
LIFE!" With a sustained off key note and jazz hands Sid Hammerback finished his song and dance routine. He returned to his station behind the slab and put his glasses back on like nothing had happened. Marty looked at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

"That?" Hammerback spoke like nothing strange had happened. "Oh that, the quote on the Vic's shirt was from the American tribal Love – Rock Musical Hair."

"Dude, and the singing and dancing?" Pino asked.

"Dude," Sid said looking over his glasses, "Hair was my ERA man. It was my love – rock musical."

"Dude it was my nightmares materialized."


End file.
